User blog:Hassat Hunter/Safehouse Siege
Safehouse Siege is an alternative escape map added in Patch ?, utilising the Safe House map of one of the players. It's different from the other escapes in that it's not bound to a specific mission, but can be triggered by every map where civilians were killed by the crew, and killing civilians steadily but permanently increases the chance for this mission to appear. Trigger Mechanics Each time you kill a cilivian in tealth 4% chance gets added for this heist to appear. Teammate kills in stealth add 1%. Killed civilians in loud count for 1% if you made the kill yourself, and do not add to the counter if anyone else made the kill. This increase is permanent and does not get erased after the heist. Every heist where atleast one civilian got killed get a check at the end of the heist wheter this escape is triggered. This check is done in order of players (host first), and stops as soon as there's been a hit. The triggered heisters Safe House will be used for this mission, and there's an immediate 15% reduction of triggering chance giving to this player (and not the rest). Successfull completion will completely reset the chance to 0% for the triggered player. All other players get a -20% reduction to their own chance (for a minimum of 0). Objectives *Call Bain **30% chance to reach him, next objective starts **30% chance for police interruption, need to wait another minute for a call **30% chance for 'busy' tone, need to wait 30s for another call **10% chance to reach Bile *Wait for Bile to arrive (12m with Bain, 10m if you reached him directly) **Secure the landing platform (roof or backyard depending on safehouse, removing several objects with a 20s interaction, cop barricades take 10s) **(optional) Activate defence mechanisms (depending on Safe House options bought) **(optional) Make-shift defenses (Home alone style, certain decorations can be used here too) **(optional) Secure the safe (1m interaction timer on exposed location) **(optional) Reclaim Confiscated Goods (cops stealing money/decorations) *(optional)Escape with your spending money (1M can be secured per bag) *Escape Win/Fail The Safehouse Siege inherints the Pro modifier if triggered at a Pro job. Also automatically once picked the player selected will loose around 50% spending cash and 50% of their safehouse customisations (if failing or giving up). It's advised to complete it best as can if triggered. If completed the money and customisations are restored, however any potentional spending cash left behind will get lost, and any damages to the safehouse sustained will need to be repaired/replaced. Walkthrough Safehouse Siege is a pretty straightforward defense map. Enemies will come from all sides, so be prepared. Upgrades made to the safehouse make it easier by delaying the police force before entering, lowering the sides you get attacked fromand actively defending against intruders. You are advised to clear the landing strip as soon as possible, though take note the cops can spawn additional barricades up there to be dismantled (up to 4 however, unlike the initial random spawn), which also are faster to clear. While most law enforcers actively try to kill the players, occassionally enforcers will spawn who have the task to seize property. This can be a decoration, disabled security system or money from the vault if it wasn't locked down (cop bags are 250K however). Much like White Xmas and Cook Off cops can take these items off the map and they will be permanently destroyed. Strategy Death Wish Changes Achievements Trivia Category:Blog posts